POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter three
Chapter three of POM; Thirst for revenge. Plot While Tyrant the Tarbosaurus was heading for the central park zoo he spotted a white jet in the distance, which matched the description of the North Wind's jet that Dave had described, curious he had ordered his craft to fallow it. Meanwhile at said jet which was in fact the North Wind's, Classified, Eva, Corporal and Short Fuse were having some vacation time, "it's been awhile since we had some time off" Classified remarks, "but what made you want to come visit the penguins boss?" Short Fuse asks, Classified didn't know why but he did hear that the penguins apparently returned to the zoo from the circus, and he had to admit he did miss them, "well I don't see anything wrong with that as I'm more than happy to reunite" Eva answers, "of course you are, cause I bet Kowalski misses you" Corporal jokes which made Eva blush in embarrassment, "hey" she objected, all three mammals giggled, but that was cut short when something hit the jet, "what was that" Short Fuse gasps, Classified turned to the radar and it was showing dots behind them, "something's attacking us" he yells as another hit shook the jet, unknown to them flying Droidosaurs were barraging them with blaster shots and had successfully crippled their jet, "we're going down brace yourselves" Eva hollered, luckily the central park was insight and she was steering towards it. Tyrant smiles in accomplishment in told his units to stand down, then they began fallowing the jet down to the park. At the zoo, The Velociraptors were being shown to do nighttime recon with the penguins, "okay have any of you done recon before?" Skipper asks, to his surprise all the raptors nod, "us and our species are active at night" Blik explains, "I didn't know Velociraptor''s were nocturnal" Kowalski comments, "kind-a like Leonard and the lemurs" Private added, Kicker suddenly spotted something glowing in the sky, "hey is that a fireball?" he asks and pointed, "it looks like a jet on fire, and it's coming right us" Skipper screams after viewing through binoculars and there was a whirring sound coming from it that grew louder as the jet got closer, "incoming" Rico yells and everybody scatter, the other zoo animals had also heard and took shelter as the jet crashed into the northeast side of the zoo, bounced and skidded through and stopped in the penguin exhibit, getting stuck in the pool between the island and the outer rim fence, the only things it damaged were benches, light posts, trash cans, the concrete and the habitat fences and walls of the polar bear, otter, flamingo and penguin habitats, once the plane was settled the many animals rushed to it, "wait a minute, I know that plane" Skipper said catching sight of it's insignia, Rico Kowalski and Private did too and also recognized it, then it hit each of them, "the North Wind" they all exclaim at once, "the who?" Marlene asks, "the North Wind, their military and agent animals like us" Private explains as Rico coughed up a crowbar and pried the doorway open, immediately there was coughing from inside and a familiar-looking seal who caught sight of the penguins, "penguins?" he coughed, the penguins rushed in and picked him up, some of the other zoosters went inside the plane, all came out with the rest of North Wind: the gorillas were carrying Corporal, Roger had Classified and Joey carried Eva, each lowered their patient onto the penguins island and gave space, "Classified? Classified are you alright?" Skipper screamed to the wolf who opened his eyes, "Skipper?" he wheezed out though Skipper was glad, "here let me see" Ike demanded, Classified went wide eyed at the dinosaur but before he could ask Ike said, "and yes I am a living dinosaur" and began to doctor the wolf, his subordinates caught sight of the dromaeosaurs too, "you've got living dinosaurs?" Eva asks, "it's a long story" Kowalski answered, eventually Ike fixed them all up with some bandages even though it was Ike's first time using those, after that was done they were introduced to the raptors as well as fill in how they're alive, "so you were resurrected and ended up here?" Eva asks, "yeah pretty much" Faragonda says, "can we be getting on with our introducing now?" Julien complained, Classified looked at Skipper who says "that's just Julien, he's a lemur but he acts more like a mosquito, you can eat him if you want", Classified laughed at the last part, not sure if Skipper means it, "he is meaning King Julien, as I am a king, and these two are my servants Maurice and Mort" Julien greeted, Maurice waved while Mort said "hi", they then got introduced to the rest of the zoo, with Burt and the gorillas pulling their plane out and dropped it off at the penguin's secret garage where their little pink car is to hide it, "so what happened to you?" Marlene asks, "well we were on vacation, we were actually thinking of paying you a visit, but we were suddenly attacked on the way here" Eva explains, "what villain would want you all dead?" Private asks horrified, "we don't know, we didn't see who or what attacked us" Corporal explains, "well from the looks of it, your ship was shot from behind by something with heavy artillery" Obi-wan theorizes. Suddenly the ground began shaking and everyone noticed it felt like footsteps, big footsteps, "uh oh" Harry uttered, to him and his pack this felt familiar, they then rushed outside and saw lights coming, "we got company" Sheen calls, in a flash several dinosaurs invaded the zoo, except they were carrying weapons and some even had weapons attached to themselves, when the armada ended a large tyrannosaur emerges, to the raptors this was an all-too familiar face, "no, it can't be" Elvis whispered to herself, but it wasn't anything imaginary, "raptors, it's been a long time, but how long? a month? a year? maybe even a millennium? especially how everything has changed now, but either way I was beginning to think I'd never see your faces again" the tyrannosaur said. '''Stay tuned for POM; Thirst for revenge, Chapter four' Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event